vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:鬼蜘蛛ト狐ノ獅子ト (Onigumo to Kitsune no Shishi to)/@comment-207.161.129.166-20160427015623/@comment-73.133.248.89-20180515002736
Hey, guys! Just a friendly user passing by! Also... Here are the lyrics in if you want them… WARNING: CONTAINS PROFAINITY, GORE, CANNIBALISM, AND RAPE. IF YOU ARE NOT OK WITH THIS THEN... WHY ARE YOU HEAR? THEY GIVE YOU A WARNING AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE... WHATEVER, NO ONE READS THAT ANYWAYS. Onigumo to Kitsune no Shishi to (The Demon Spider and the Fox-like Lion): Miku: The Spider family were abducted by the Kitsune foxes. They have been enduring endless agonies. Unforgivable, Unforgivable, Unforgivable, Unforgivable. I will never plea for my life. From your former hundredth generation, I give them curses. You ogre bastards, be real. Eat this Kitsune fox that was transformed into a spider. I understand the destined fate of cannibalism. Gumi: The moonlit night and the screams of the servants. Are enjoyed by the feudal lords. Come, come, welcome, come over here. Is the noble exhibition prepared? Miku: A A A A… Gumi: The slaves’ screamsecho inside the well. I’ll torture you until you die. Look into my eyes, “Will I give you life?” A A A A A… Miku: Please forgive me, do not kill me. I want to go home—it really hurts. Gumi: A A A A A… Miku: It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts. A A A A A… The Spider family were abducted by the Kitsune foxes. They have been enduring endless agonies. Unforgivable, Unforgivable, Unforgivable, Unforgivable. I will never plea for my life. From your former hundredth generation, I give them curses. You ogre bastards, be real. Eat this Kitsune fox that was transformed into a spider. I understand the destined fate of cannibalism. Gumi: I’ll peel the nails off your beautiful fingertips. I’ll crush the joints of your fingers with pliers. I’ll cut off your ear and kiss you. Does it hurt? Does it hurt? Scream some more. The audience is delightfully aroused. Now, it’s the final stage of your dismantling. In May’s underworld realm of dancing cadavers. I’ll expose your INTESTINES resembling maggots’. Miku: A A A A A A A A… Gumi: Please forgive me, the ogre’s feelings. Imply the inability to recover my true self. Miku: A A A A A A A A… Gumi: When I kill people I get wet. Forgive me, forgive me. A A A A A A… Miku: Do you feel my pain? Do you feel my sorrow? Am I dead? I can’t feel anything. Gumi: Embracing a dead body creates regret. Miku: I can still barely see your fucking face. Gumi: Alone, fingering your cunt. Miku: That guy’s head is full of maggots. Gumi: The melted cadaver is swarming with maggots also. Miku: Don’t touch my relaxed body. Gumi: It feels so good, it feels so good. A A A A… The end of your acquaintance, and your death is near. Shall I tear out your entrails? I will rip out your stomach—Pink-colored spirals. I can’t hear your screams because I’m dazed. The taste of SLIMY rusted nails. I’m QUIVERING, I’m gonna CUM. Are you dead already? The time of agonizing death—curse me to death. Miku: The Spider family were abducted by the Kitsune foxes. They have been enduring endless agonies. Unforgivable, Unforgivable, Unforgivable, Unforgivable. I will never plea for my life. From your former hundredth generation, I give them curses. You ogre bastards, be real. Eat this Kitsune fox that was transformed into a spider. I understand the destined fate of cannibalism. The Spider family were abducted by the Kitsune foxes. They have been enduring endless agonies. Unforgivable, Unforgivable, Unforgivable, Unforgivable. I will never plea for my life. From your former hundredth generation, I give them curses. You ogre bastards, be real. Eat this Kitsune fox that was transformed into a spider. I understand the destined fate of cannibalism. Gumi: I am the mosquito; your wound. Will be sucked like a mosquito. Love me, love me, love me, love me. Somehow my body gets hotter and hotter. I am the mosquito; your wound. Will be sucked like a mosquito. Love me, love me, love me, love me. Somehow my body gets extremely aroused. I must be getting idiotic. Because the murdered you are all coming to welcome me. Are you intending to rip my stomach? Well, you’re welcome to kill me quickly. I’m abnormal? Although in this circumstance. I wait painfully to get moist. My body’s time of agonizing death. Come, welcome to the beasts state of profound sadness. Miku: The Spider family were abducted by the Kitsune foxes. They have been enduring endless agonies. Unforgivable, Unforgivable, Unforgivable, Unforgivable. I will never plea for my life. From your former hundredth generation, I give them curses. You ogre bastards, be real. Eat this Kitsune fox that was transformed into a spider. I understand the destined fate of cannibalism. In my resentment of your family. Even if you’re dead, you can’t break the spiders’ hatred. Respect me forever, extol me forever. Or you’ll be cursed to death. This abnormal activity; eating people. In all generations, you must continue this or I’ll kill you. Eat this Kitsune fox that was transformed into a spider. I understand the destined fate of cannibalism. Or you can just use this link and watch the video. Because that's what I used. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLwYwWlFaVA (Highlight, right click, hover over services, and then click URL)